Nobleza de Padre, Corazón de Guerrero
by Lotus Essence
Summary: Kina, hija de Liu Kang y Kitana, fue separada de sus padres a raíz de una cruel invasión a Edenia, poco después de haber nacido. Desde entonces fue criada por Kung Lao, creyendo que era su verdadero padre. El monje Shaolin tendrá diferentes vivencias en su inesperado papel como papá, y unirá fuerzas con otros guerreros para recuperar Edenia y salvar la Tierra de la tiranía.
1. Invasión: El Inicio de Todo

Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat y sus personajes, pertenecen a Netherrealm Studios, WarnerBros y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobleza de Padre, Corazón de Guerrero.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo I: Invasión: El Inicio de Todo.<strong>

Edenia atravesaba por una época muy pacífica en la que todo era calma y orden.

La bella y audaz princesa Kitana estaba por volverse reina al unir su vida con Liu Kang, quien alguna vez fue un modesto monje Shaolin que ofreció su poder para luchar en los torneos de Mortal Kombat, resultando vencedor en múltiples ocasiones y salvando a su reino del mal. Todo eso quedó en el pasado, pues se había convertido en el poderoso dios del fuego.

Para contraer matrimonio con Kitana accedió a renunciar a todo lo relacionado con su lugar de procedencia como habitante del Earthrealm y así aspirar a ser rey de Edenia.

Junto a su mujer, liderarían el paradisíaco reino; sin embargo, Liu Kang, al ser originario de la Tierra, debía cumplir una cláusula, la cual establecía un plazo de 2 años para tener un descendiente, lo que le otorgaría el derecho de ser rey edeniano, además de que era muy necesario tener a quién heredar la corona para garantizar la seguridad del territorio cuando los reyes perecieran.

Si el plazo se vencía y el matrimonio no había conseguido procrear al descendiente, no solo se denegaba el título de monarca a Liu Kang, sino que como la norma lo indicaba, Edenia no podría ser regida hasta que Kitana contrajera matrimonio con un príncipe residente y originario de ahí; lo cual sería muy peligroso, pues mientras eso se llevaba a cabo el reino quedaría desprotegido al no estar gobernado por nadie.

A pesar del riesgo, Kitana y Liu Kang no dudaron en acceder, ya que estaban seguros de que muy pronto tendrían a su hijo o hija que les traería abundante prosperidad en muchos sentidos.

Para su desgracia esos planes llegaron a oídos de Shao Kahn, quien se entusiasmó al saber que uno de los reinos que más ha asediado tenía posibilidades de quedar desamparado. Su gozo fue mayor cuando vio que el tiempo se estaba agotando y aquel descendiente aún no había sido procreado.

Eso lo motivó a hacer grandes proyectos; prácticamente visualizaba el reino como suyo. Aprovecharía el lapso en el que esas tierras quedarían libres de gobernantes para adueñarse de ellas y así autoproclamarse el nuevo Emperador de Edenia.

Pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo a muy poco tiempo de terminarse el plazo.

La vida premió a los próximos reyes con una hija. Nacida en una hermosa y cálida mañana, la futura sucesora fue nombrada Kina. Pronto comenzarían a alistar todo para el nombramiento de Liu Kang como regidor supremo.

Shao Kahn enfureció, pues estaba convencido de que ese reino iba a ser de su propiedad; no soportó pensar que sus aspiraciones ya no se verían cristalizadas.

Presa de la ira y negándose a darse por vencido, y sin darles tiempo a los futuros reyes edenianos de preparar su defensa, el atroz emperador del Outworld reunió a sus más sanguinarios soldados, y los alistó para una invasión al reino paradisíaco. Pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta de apropiarse de esas tierras que tanto deseaba.

Varios portales se abrieron en Edenia y de ellos emergían soldados que atacaban a cualquier inocente que se atravesara en su camino. Pronto la situación era muy tensa. Grandes cantidades de militares enemigos invadían las bellas calles. Era desolador observar a los habitantes siendo esclavizados y caminando encadenados a una muerte segura.

Liu Kang y Kitana se lamentaron, pues cuando las cosas estaban saliendo bien, la tragedia llegó sin avisar. Al ver las numerosas oleadas de soldados que entraban y arrasaban inmisericordes con todo lo que había a su paso, y sabiendo que los guerreros edenianos no eran suficientes para contrarrestar esa amenaza, convocaron a Raiden y a los guerreros del Earthrealm para unir fuerzas tratando inútilmente de detener la invasión.

–Kitana, no lo lograremos. Todo nuestro ejército ha sido masacrado y aún siguen entrando más soldados de Shao Kahn al reino. En cualquier momento vendrán a tomar el palacio –Dijo Jade con mucho dolor de saber que todo estaba perdido.

La todavía princesa agachó la cabeza lamentándose, sin extrañarle las palabras de su fiel guardiana.

Un mensajero abrió las puertas de un fuerte golpe y se hincó ante la bella mujer de azul.

–Su alteza, los guerreros del Earthrealm han llegado –Dijo jadeante.

Kitana miró a su amiga con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

–Tráigalos de inmediato –Ordenó.

El mensajero se levantó y salió rápidamente para informar a los luchadores que su señora solicita su presencia en el palacio.

Después entró Liu Kang, furioso por la catástrofe que imperaba en el entorno.

–¡Tengo que encararlo! ¡No puede seguir con esto! –Exclamó decidido a enfrentar a Shao Kahn, pues estaba horrorizado de ver en lo que ha convertido las calles de su nuevo hogar.

– No puedes hacerlo ahora, te asesinará. Nuestros amigos ya están aquí –Dijo Kitana intentando calmarlo.

La guerrera de azul miró hacia atrás donde estaba la cuna en la que dormía tranquilamente su hija casi recién nacida.

–Piensa en ella –Agregó suplicante tomando las manos de su esposo.

Liu Kang giró su cabeza y observó la cuna, escuchando los inocentes quejidos de la pequeña niña. Desde antes que naciera anhelaba verla crecer y vivir en paz.

–En ella estoy pensando –Contestó con tristeza, tratando de hacer entender a su mujer que debía arriesgarse por el bien de su hija.

La mirada de preocupación de Kitana se tornó a una de calma al ver varios rostros familiares adentrándose a su palacio.

Se trataban de Sonya Blade, Jax, Johnny Cage, Raiden y Kung Lao.

–Bien, bien. Espero que tengan una buena excusa para haberme hecho venir hasta acá en mi día libre –Bromeó impertinentemente Johnny Cage causando que Sonya le diera un codazo por su imprudencia.

–No puedo creer lo que está pasando –Expresó el dios del trueno indignado por toda la destrucción que Kahn estaba cometiendo.

–Kitana, es inminente que vengan hasta aquí. El blanco principal de Shao Kahn es… –Iba a decir la teniente Sonya, pero no pudo terminar, pues sus afirmaciones eran muy dolorosas.

–Sí, lo sé. Vienen por nuestra hija –Terminó de decir la princesa.

Un amargo silencio invadió el palacio por un momento, mientras los guerreros miraban al matrimonio real abrazándose con incertidumbre.

El fiel amigo de Liu Kang dio un paso adelante.

–Kitana, Liu Kang, no teman; juntos lograremos vencerlos. Confiamos en ustedes –Dijo Kung Lao y volteó a ver a sus acompañantes, quienes asintieron estando de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Liu Kang rompió el abrazo y se dirigió a su amigo.

–Y nosotros también confiamos en ustedes; por eso están aquí –Contestó agradecido por su ayuda y por su aliento.

El momento fue interrumpido gracias al sonido de cientos de pies corriendo que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca del elegante recinto.

Kitana se apresuró a asomarse a uno de los ventanales y con horror vio que el enemigo al fin había llegado.

–¡Están aquí! ¡Van a tomar el palacio! –Exclamó agitada.

Los guerreros aliados corrieron a los ventanales para ver con sus propios ojos lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Liu Kang golpeó la pared en su desesperación cuando vio a ese intimidante ejército aproximarse.

–¡Kitana, lleva a Kina a nuestro dormitorio y quédate con ella! ¡No salgas bajo ningún motivo! –Indicó temiendo por la seguridad de su hija.

–Liu Kang… –Dijo la princesa al borde del llanto, con ansias de llevarse a la niña y hacer lo que su marido le dijo, pero a la vez temerosa por él y con deseos de quedarse a luchar a su lado.

–¡Hazlo ya! –Exclamó enfurecido.

Kitana miró por última vez a su esposo y le dio un abrazo, sabiendo que estaba por arriesgar su vida.

–Prométeme que vas a estar bien –Imploró la mujer envolviéndolo fuertemente con sus brazos.

Liu Kang le correspondió el abrazo; sin embargo un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar.

–¡Kitana, no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Llévate a Kina! –Recomendó Jade, comprendiendo el difícil momento, pero preocupada por la niña.

La princesa soltó con mucho dolor y dificultad a su esposo, observándolo unos segundos negándose a abandonarlo; sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta de que su hija era vulnerable y necesitaban recluirse en su dormitorio de inmediato, confiando que entre él y sus amigos, lograrían acabar con las amenazas.

Corrió hacia la cuna donde dormía su hija y la cargó, llevándosela apresuradamente. Subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, aterrada por la incertidumbre de la batalla que estaba por venir.

Mientras tanto, Liu Kang y los valientes guerreros de la Tierra esperaron la entrada de sus enemigos al palacio.

Fuertes estruendos resonaban de los portones que eran golpeados por los invasores con el fin de destruirlos y así adentrarse a lo que creen ahora es propiedad de su señor Shao Kahn.

Liu Kang estaba erguido frente a los portones, y con sus puños bien cerrados esperando a que los militares asaltaran su hogar.

Sus leales compañeros estaban detrás de él contemplando su valentía, y cuando sintieron que las amenazas estaban por romper las enormes puertas, uno a uno caminó hacia Liu Kang para estar a su lado, listos para defender el palacio.

Al fin lograron su cometido y con un golpe final propiciado por un mazo, los portones de fina madera cayeron en mil pedazos regándose por todo el suelo de mármol.

Los soldados de Shao Kahn entraron al recinto, con sus armas levantadas y gritando, intentando amedrentar a los que estaban en el interior.

Apenas los vio correr hacia él y sus amigos, Liu Kang creó una enorme bola de fuego que arrojó hacia los invasores.

Como si sus mentes hubieran estado conectadas, sus amigos atacaron al mismo tiempo con los proyectiles que tenían a su alcance.

Sonya Blade lanzó su ráfaga rosa que impactó en varios soldados haciéndolos caer, víctimas del dolor; Jax sacó su ametralladora, que siempre lleva con él y disparó en todas direcciones; Raiden creo un potente rayo, dañando seriamente a una buena parte del ejército; y Johnny Cage arrojó una esfera de energía verde, que derribó a todos aquellos que se interpusieron en su trayectoria.

A pesar de que muchos soldados tuvieron el infortunio de ser tocados por tan letales ataques, oleadas de más incontables enemigos emergían de portales que se abrían por doquier.

Fue inminente tener que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Cada uno de los guerreros del Earthrealm se hacía cargo de montones de adversarios que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

Liu Kang miró con horror como la primer preciada víctima de la invasión al palacio caía al suelo inconsciente y desangrándose entre decenas de pies que la pisoteaban sin remordimiento.

-¡Jade! –Grito furioso y preocupado a la vez.

La bella morena no respondió y solo seguía tendida en el suelo. Un grupo de soldados llegó por ella y la sacaron del recinto.

– ¡¿A dónde la llevan?! –Exclamó dejando de luchar, tratando de ir por su fiel amiga.

Pero los adversarios no le permitieron hacer nada; en cuanto vieron que se disponía a rescatar a Jade, estos aprovecharon su distracción para golpearlo salvajemente. El dios del fuego les respondió con severos ataques, asesinándolos casi al instante.

– ¡Liu Kang, no podemos hacer nada por ella ahora! ¡Debemos evitar que se adentren al palacio y vayan por tu hija! –Gritó Raiden mientras atacaba a los soldados que lo rodeaban.

A Kang no le quedó de otra más que hacerle caso, no sin antes prometerse que si lograba sobrevivir no descansaría hasta encontrar a Jade.

La batalla se prolongó; parecía que el ejército enemigo no tenía fin y cada vez era más difícil mantenerlos a raya. Los guerreros del Earthrealm temían que en cualquier momento todo se saliera de control y les sería imposible evitar que subieran hasta la habitación donde estaba su indefenso objetivo.

Tras un rato de luchar, los kombatientes comenzaron a sentir los estragos de su esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie frente a los adversarios.

–¡Son demasiados! –Exclamó Jax tratando de recuperar el aliento.

El militar buscó con la mirada a sus compañeros quienes estaban cubiertos de sangre, repartiendo golpes a cualquiera que los encarara. Súbitamente sintió desvanecerse por la debilidad de la cruel lucha; sin embargo, se recargó en un muro intentando reconfortarse.

Por su parte, Johnny Cage kombatía notándose sudoroso y jadeante.

–Vamos, chicos, tómenselo con calma que olvidé tomar mis vitaminas antes de venir a patear sus traseros –Dijo a los agresores, conservando su sentido del humor, pero muy fatigado, pues por lo visto, no tenían ninguna intensión de rendirse.

Liu Kang y Kung Lao se cuidaban las espaldas uno al otro. Resguardando las escaleras para evitar que alguno de esos desalmados guerreros pudiera subir y poner en peligro a Kina.

–Que triste es volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo en estas circunstancias –Dijo Kung Lao estando en guardia, haciendo referencia a que desde el día que su amigo contrajo matrimonio con Kitana y se fue a residir a Edenia, no se habían reunido. –Creí que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros –Añadió.

Liu Kang no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento. Dejó su postura de pelea y miró a su amigo.

–En verdad deseaba visitarte a ti y a nuestros hermanos en el templo; yo nunca podría olvidarlos. El hecho de que ahora sea un dios y mi nuevo hogar sea Edenia, no quiere decir que haya olvidado mis orígenes –Contestó Liu Kang con melancolía, dejando de lado por un momento los problemas que había a su alrededor. El tener a su amigo, a quien extrañaba mucho, junto a él, lo hizo sentir dichoso. –Quiero que sepas que tu compañía, tu amistad y todo lo que aprendí y viví contigo, está presente en mi mente todo el tiempo –Agregó aprovechando ese momento y casi presintiendo que tal vez no viviría para expresarle su sentir en una ocasión menos amarga.

Kung Lao esbozó una sonrisa involuntaria, conmovido por las palabras de Liu Kang. Deseaba tanto que ese encuentro fuera pacífico para poder charlar con él sobre las experiencias que han vivido durante su separación; pero por desgracia volvió a la realidad, pues de pronto el panorama se tornó aún más desalentador.

Ambos hombres giraron sus cabezas a la entrada del lugar y miraron atónitos como un enorme portal se abría en las afueras del palacio.

–¡No puede ser! –Se dijo así mismo Liu Kang, sabiendo el peligro que estaba por emerger de ahí.

Aquella imponente figura salió del portal, empuñando un destructor martillo, caminando lentamente y con firmeza, siempre mirando hacia el frente. Se trataba del mismísimo Shao Kahn.

Los otros guerreros del Earthrealm miraron boquiabiertos al emperador del Outworld, quien no pudo haber llegado en peor momento, impactando hasta su mismo ejército que no esperaba la presencia de su señor en esa ocasión.

Liu Kang fue de inmediato hacia él, cegado por la ira y el miedo de que le haga daño a su hija.

–¡Desgraciado! ¿Por qué has hecho esto? –Interrogó furioso, levantando su puño envuelto en fuego, amenazando con impactar el cuerpo de su brutal enemigo.

El emperador le respondió al dios del fuego con un golpe de su martillo al rostro, arrojándolo hasta un muro que se cuarteó por tan severo choque.

Los crueles soldados fueron hacia Shao Kahn para custodiarlo teniendo las armas listas por si sus adversarios planeaban un ataque en su contra.

– ¿¡Creyeron que los dejaría quedarse con mi reino, imbéciles?! –Exclamó el emperador enfurecido, mirando a Liu Kang sentado sobre el suelo recuperándose de su ataque con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su boca.

Kung Lao corrió hasta su amigo para socorrerlo y después vio con odio a Kahn.

–¡Este reino no te pertenece! –Le dijo iracundo. Los amigos de Liu Kang se reunieron con él mientras miraban al perverso hombre con repulsión.

El emperador dio una risotada que molestó a los guerreros del Earthrealm.

–Este reino será mío; lo obtendré legítimamente. Un insignificante engendro no me va a arruinar las cosas. Voy a deshacerme de ese estorbo que tú y tu maldita esposa procrearon, y entonces seré libre de reclamar esta que será una "tierra de nadie" con su muerte –Aseguró el despiadado hombre causando indignación en los presentes que estaban del lado del dios del fuego.

–Shao Kahn, no tienes ningún derecho a demandar este reino. Has causado mucho daño de manera injusta. Ten un poco de dignidad y llévate a tu ejército –Dijo Raiden, inútilmente, pues nada le haría cambiar de parecer a su enemigo.

El emperador hizo caso omiso a las exigencias del dios del trueno, y se dirigió a sus soldados.

–Encuentren a la niña de estas sabandijas –Ordenó logrando que los soldados comenzaran a saquear el lugar.

–¡Deténganlos! –Gritó Raiden a sus acompañantes y de inmediato atacaron al sanguinario ejército, tratando de impedir que lograran su objetivo.

Shao Kahn veía con una sonrisa malévola toda esa batalla, que preveía sería ganada por él y sus hombres.

Mientras sus amigos atacaban a los soldados, Liu Kang caminó con una profunda ira hacia el emperador quien, apenas lo vio aproximándose, creó una lanza de energía verde que arrojó hacia su pecho, derribándolo momentáneamente.

El dios del fuego yacía en el suelo quejándose del dolor; pero cuando se sintió algo recuperado se puso de pie tambaleante.

–No permitiré que te acerques a ella –Dijo tensando la mandíbula debido a la rabia que sentía de solo imaginar a su hija en las manos asesinas de Kahn.

Le dio un par de fuertes golpes a su oponente, mismos que no parecieron causarle nada.

Shao Kahn atinó a estrellar su cabeza en la frente de Liu Kang con tan enérgico golpe que el dios casi pierde el conocimiento.

En su aturdimiento, el antiguo campeón de Mortal Kombat giró su cabeza hacia las escaleras notando como varios soldados las subían.

–¡No! –Gritó involuntariamente estirando uno de sus brazos como si quisiera atraparlos desde ahí en su desesperación.

Todos los guerreros del Earthrealm lo voltearon a ver muy asustados al escucharlo exclamar, y peor aún fue cuando notaron que miraba las escaleras con dolor.

Kung Lao sintió su corazón desquebrajarse al ver la angustia de su lastimado amigo, y fue tras los soldados que indudablemente encontrarían a Kitana y a su pequeña hija.

Liu Kang no podía ni levantarse por el brutal golpe que recibió en la cabeza; pero después de resbalar un par de veces por su debilidad, con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

Raiden se dio cuenta de ello y de inmediato lo siguió.

–¡No dejen de luchar! ¡Resistan lo más que puedan! –Le indicó a los militares amigos y a Johnny Cage y se fue a asistir a Liu Kang y Kung lao, tratando de evitar la peor tragedia.

Sonya, Jax y Cage hacían su mayor esfuerzo por detener a los soldados; pero no lograrían conseguirlo por mucho tiempo.

Shao Kahn rió maliciosamente, pues con todas esas acciones era más que evidente que la niña se encontraba en alguna parte de la planta de arriba.

–Están acabados –Se dijo así mismo sintiéndose cerca de la victoria.

Cuando Raiden subió las escaleras, se encontró a Liu Kang y Kung Lao luchando ferozmente contra los soldados del emperador y se les unió atacándolos sin piedad alguna.

Kitana escuchaba la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo justo afuera de la habitación. Se cubrió su bello rostro con las manos presintiendo que en cualquier momento entrarían por ella y su hija.

Aquel alboroto despertó a la niña haciéndola llorar, alertando a los enemigos de que su blanco estaba tras esa puerta.

La hermosa princesa trató inútilmente de hacer callar a su hija; pero era demasiado tarde.

Liu Kang, Raiden y Kung Lao no podían detener a todos los adversarios por más que se esforzaban; lo que originó que un par de ellos se concentraran en golpear la puerta con sus mazos.

Los guerreros del bien cada vez que se disponían a impedir la destrucción de la puerta eran atacados por los enemigos restantes.

Cada que la entrada retumbaba a causa de los fuertes martillazos, Kitana se sobresaltaba viendo inminente la entrada de los asesinos a su habitación.

Con valentía y gran fortaleza espiritual, sacó sus abanicos preparada para atacar al enemigo que osara atravesar la puerta y defender a su hija del peligro.

Después de unos cuantos golpes más, al fin los salvajes guerreros derribaron la puerta, entrando rápidamente en busca de lo que su señor quería.

Pero así como entraron sus cabezas fueron cercenadas, pues Kitana los tomó por sorpresa atacándolos con sus elegantes y letales abanicos.

Por desgracia eso no fue suficiente; más soldados de adentraron a su habitación y ella muy preocupada luchaba porque nadie se acerque a su hija que descansaba en una canastilla.

Liu Kang y sus compañeros estaban todavía afuera, pues no les era posible entrar debido a que sus agresores no se los permitían.

Kitana atacaba con sus afilados abanicos decapitándolos y desmembrándolos en su angustia por salvar la vida de su inocente criatura.

De pronto uno de los soldados la atacó cobardemente por la espalda. Soltó sus abanicos y cayó al suelo inconsciente, pues una filosa espada atravesó su espalda baja, saliendo por su vientre.

Liu Kang se dio cuenta de ello, y enfurecido arrebató la espada a aquel asesino hiriéndolo múltiples veces hasta que finalmente le dio una estocada que acabó con su existencia.

Miró el cuerpo del soldado desplomarse y fue de inmediato con su amada esposa.

–Kitana… –Dijo hincado junto a ella con la voz entrecortada, notando que su mujer parecía ya no tener vida.

Un grupo de enemigos se adentró a la habitación interrumpiendo aquel doloroso momento y obligándolo a defenderse de ellos.

Siguió luchando con más militares que lo lastimaban brutalmente, al grado de que lo único que lo mantenía consiente era el instinto y los intensos deseos de salvar a su hija.

Le dio un golpe final a uno de sus agresores. Sus manos ya no pudieron sujetar la espada ajena y la soltaron. Después el debilitado dios del fuego cayó al suelo semiinconsciente a causa de los brutales golpes y la sangre derramada por proteger a Kina.

Con sus ojos entrecerrados y a punto de perder el conocimiento, logró ver dos rostros que aliviaron su interior.

–¡¿Liu Kang, qué pasa?! –Preguntó Raiden, quien tenía a Kung Lao justo a su lado. Ambos estaban agachados y jadeantes mirándolo preocupados, ya que lucía muy débil y lastimado.

El dios del trueno vio a Kitana y fue hacia ella sintiendo una profunda pena, pues la bella mujer parecía no tenía signos de vida.

–¿Cómo pudo ocurrir esto? –Dijo sin esperar una respuesta de nadie.

De pronto los tres hombres se quedaron a la expectativa; pues unos fuertes y pausados pasos hacían retumbar las escaleras.

–Es él –Dijo Raiden, sin dudar que Shao Kahn estaba subiendo a la habitación para cumplir con su cometido.

La respiración de Liu Kang se agitó a medida que los pasos del peligroso emperador se escuchaban más cerca.

Aún yaciendo en el blanco piso de mármol, que ahora estaba teñido de rojo por la sangre de los enemigos, miró a su esposa tendida a poca distancia de él, y después volteó su cabeza con dificultad para ver la canastilla que contenía a su frágil hija casi condenada a una injusta y temprana muerte.

Raiden se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación con el objetivo de detener a Shao Kahn, a pesar de que sabía que sería inútil.

Liu Kang no pudo soportar los terribles pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza cuando imaginaba lo que pasaría si Kahn lograba quitarle a su hija; La desesperación se apoderó de él al caer en la cuenta de que era inminente su perdición y la de su joven descendiente. No quedaba mucho tiempo, ni mucho que hacer; sabía que necesitaba actuar rápido.

–Kung Lao, llévate a Kina de aquí –Pidió débilmente el desafortunado dios del fuego.

Su amigo pareció no comprender sus palabras.

–¿Qué? –Atinó a preguntar confundido.

–Necesito que huyas y te lleves a Kina contigo. Yo enfrentaré a Shao Kahn –Contestó Liu Kang agitado.

Aquella petición desconcertó a Kung Lao en varios aspectos.

–No, no te dejaré –Expresó el monje Shaolin, negándose a abandonar al dios a su suerte, pero a la vez estaba preocupado por la pequeña niña.

–¡Kung Lao, te lo ruego! –Le imploró clavando su profunda y angustiada mirada en la de su amigo.

El monje del sombrero no sabía que hacer; se rehusaba a si quiera pensar en irse teniendo en mente que Liu Kang estaría solo, corriendo el riesgo de fracasar en el enfrentamiento contra Shao Kahn; aunque también estaba consiente que Kina tenía los minutos contados.

–Si no logro sobrevivir, te suplico que no la dejes sola; estoy seguro que estará bien contigo. Mi hija necesita mucha protección;la protección que sé que tú le darás. –Dijo el dios, viendo cerca su final.

Kung Lao tenía una expresión muy triste, que además mezclaba dolor y coraje.

En ese momento Raiden entró corriendo a la habitación sangrando profusamente de sus heridas. Tras él venían Jax y Cage, quienes cargaban a Sonya, pues estaba inconsciente. La breve lucha que sostuvieron con el emperador del Outworld los dejó severamente lastimados, imposibilitándolos de continuar con la batalla. Estaban furiosos de no poder hacer nada por detener a ese maldito tirano.

El dios del trueno sacrificó las pocas energías que le quedaban y había creado una barrera de electricidad momentánea para evitar que Shao Kahn y su ejército suban las escaleras.

–Logramos derribarlo. Pero en cualquier momento subirá. Tenemos que irnos de aquí de inmediato –Explicó rápidamente Raiden a los guerreros que aún seguían en pie.

Kung Lao estaba muy lastimado; pero los deseos de querer ayudar a su amigo a defender su nuevo reino y a su hija no querían dejarlo irse con Raiden y los demás.

Volteo a ver a Liu Kang hacia el suelo, negando con la cabeza lentamente sin ningún motivo, anticipando que no aceptaría dejarlo solo.

Los pasos de Shao Kahn volvieron a escucharse resonar por el palacio a medida que iba subiendo las escaleras. Ahora menos que nunca había tiempo para pensar.

Liu Kang miró hacia la entrada, esperando ver al emperador en cualquier momento y después miró a Kung Lao con angustia.

–¡Sálvala! –Exclamó desesperado de que el peligro estaba muy cercano a su hija.

El guerrero del sombrero estaba indeciso; la tensión no le permitía pensar con claridad. Raiden y sus heridos amigos lo observaban nerviosos e impacientes.

El dios del trueno se notó muy confundido de que Liu Kang parecía querer quedarse, teniendo la oportunidad de librarse de tan terrible desgracia; pero después entendió que el antiguo guerrero del Earthrealm no es esa clase de hombres que se atreven a escapar.

La sombra de Shao Kahn pudo ser percibida anunciando que estaba a escasos pasos de llegar a la habitación.

–¡Ahora! –Le gritó furioso Liu Kang a su amigo cuando notó aquél infortunio y viendo que el monje Shaolin no tenía intensiones de hacerle caso pronto.

Kung Lao, con mucho pesar, no tuvo más remedio que abandonarlo. Rápidamente se dirigió a Kina y la cargó con delicadeza, pero a la vez con premura, dejando vacía la canastilla en la que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente; corrió hacia Raiden, y este envolvió a todos los fieles guerreros con sus brazos para teletransportarlos al Earthrealm.

Un gran destello iluminó la habitación por un segundo y los kombatientes ya no se encontraban ahí en cuanto éste cesó. Liu Kang, a pesar de estar exhausto, logró esbozar una sonrisa cuando pensó que su hija por fin estaba a salvo.

–Muchas Gracias –Dijo débilmente al aire dedicando esas palabras a Kung Lao, aun sabiendo que ya no estaba ahí.

Se levantó con dificultad, miró el cuerpo inerte de su esposa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que no dejó escapar, y esperó a que entrara el despiadado emperador para terminar con todo eso de una vez.

Shao Kahn se posó frente a la puerta mirando a los ojos al dios del fuego.

–Maldito –Dijo Liu Kang rompiendo el silencio y pensando en todas las desgracias que el ruin emperador ha traído a su nuevo hogar, incluyendo la muerte de su esposa.

Aquella insignificante palabra para Shao Kahn únicamente lo hizo querer acabar su trabajo.

–Deja de gastar tus escasas energías y ríndete –Ofreció inútilmente, pues Liu Kang jamás se atrevería a hacerlo.

Sin previo aviso, Kahn le arrojó una lanza que su rival logró evadir y que respondió instantáneamente con una potente ráfaga de fuego que impactó en el pecho de su agresor.

El sanguinario hombre colocó sus manos en su pecho tratando de reponerse del ardor del fuego.

Liu Kang decidió que era el momento de ponerle fin a esa caótica situación. Aprovechó que Shao Kahn estaba resintiendo las consecuencias de su ataque y se dirigió hasta la canastilla donde hasta hacía unos instantes estaba durmiendo Kina y la sujetó como si ella aún estuviera ahí.

Shao Kahn mientras se quejaba, víctima del dolor, vio con odio a Liu Kang creyendo que tenía en sus manos lo que tanto estaba buscando.

El antes guerrero del Earthrealm corrió para salir de la habitación, sabiendo que sería seguido por su enemigo.

Y así fue; Shao Kahn fue tras Liu Kang, quien subía más y más escaleras con el fin de llegar a lo más alto del palacio.

–¡Deja de escapar como una rata y enfréntame! –Gritó el emperador del Outworld, quien estaba harto de subir tantas escaleras, que solo prolongaban la consumación de su triunfo.

Liu Kang al fin llegó a su objetivo; estaba en la azotea del enorme y majestuoso palacio, sintiendo la briza del viento rozando su cuerpo. Atrás del palacio había una hermosa y larga Cascada.

Caminó hasta la orilla de la azotea; se detuvo un momento y miró hacia abajo, contemplando la cristalina agua cayendo al vacío que parecía interminable.

Se giró, presintiendo que Shao Kahn llegaría en cualquier momento.

Después de unos instantes el malvado hombre ya se encontraba ahí. La imponente figura del emperador estaba bien erguida; se sentía casi triunfante, pues su rival estaba acorralado.

El dios del fuego desafió con su mirada al emperador; pero después agachó su cabeza para ver la canastilla que sujetaba entre sus brazos. La observó imaginando a su pequeña hija acostada en ella.

Involuntariamente la abrazó con más fuerza cuando pensó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer por su querida Kina.

Shao Kahn prestaba mucha atención a ese momento creyendo que Liu Kang en verdad tenía a su hija en brazos. Estaba ansioso por ir hacia el dios y arrebatarle esa canastilla que portaba su infortunio.

Cuando el guerrero de fuego vio que su adversario estaba caminando hacia él, se giró a la cascada de nuevo, miró por un momento hacia abajo y sin pensarlo más sujetó fuertemente la canastilla contra su pecho para después dar un salto, arrojándose al vacío.

Liu Kang prefirió sacrificar su vida haciéndole pensar a Shao Khan que se llevó a su hija consigo, para que no la busque y no le haga daño.

El sorprendido emperador no se esperaba que su rival decidiera dejarse caer a una indudable muerte; le pareció muy tonto si pensaba que pudieran sobrevivir él, y mucho menos su hija. Creyó que esa acción fue un intento desesperado por escapar al ver que su derrota estaba cerca.

Shao Kahn caminó hasta la orilla de la azotea y miró hacia abajo buscando inútilmente entre las aguas, que caían ruidosamente, el cuerpo de Liu Kang.

–¡Tonto! Con esa estupidez solo lograste entregarme el reino –Dijo burlándose de que tan heroico acto no le sirvió de nada al guerrero.

Al ver que había resultado victorioso, y sin nadie que gobierne el reino, Shao Kahn levantó sus brazos al cielo, empuñando su martillo con una mano y cerrando fuertemente la otra, para después soltar una carcajada que proclamaba exitosa su conquista.

Shao Kahn estaba próximo a convertirse en el nuevo e imparable emperador de Edenia.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: <strong> Si estás aquí, ¡permíteme agradecerte por tu tiempo! Esta es una historia que lleva una trama muy propia, fuera de lo convencional, es decir, si has visto el resumen, sabrás a lo que me refiero. Cassie Cage es un personaje que me ha inspirado a hacer esta historia, ya que me parece muy interesante que sea hija de Sonya y Johnny Cage. Yo quería hacer algo parecido, pero que pudiera salir de lo común. Liu Kang y Kung Lao son mis grandes favoritos de Mortal Kombat. Tenía deseos de realizar una historia en la que Kung Lao tuviera un descendiente; sin embargo, no lo vi tan viable como Liu Kang, pues parece tener sus ideales de monje Shaolin bien consolidados, y por ende (hasta el momento) no aparenta tener interés por alguna mujer como lo demandan sus creencias. En algún momento pensé en crear algún vínculo entre él y alguna de las femeninas de Mortal Kombat, e incluso inventarla; pero una fugaz idea me vino a la mente, y fue así como se me ocurrió hacer este "experimento". Solo tenía la necesidad de comentar ésto, jaja.


	2. Regreso al Earthrealm

Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat y sus personajes, pertenecen a Netherrealm Studios, WarnerBros y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Regreso al Earthrealm.<strong>

* * *

><p>A las afueras del templo Shaolin, en el Earthrealm, un cegador resplandor iluminó la tranquila noche por un instante. Al extinguirse, aparecieron Raiden y los guerreros de la Tierra, quienes escaparon del peligro que representaba el poderoso y sanguinario Shao Kahn.<p>

Los kombatientes se dejaron caer al pasto, rendidos por la fatiga y el dolor causados por los ataques que sufrieron cuando intentaban defender el reino aliado.

El dios del trueno estaba de pie, seriamente lastimado y muy preocupado por Liu Kang, quien se rehusó a escapar junto con él y sus acompañantes. Miró a los guerreros descansando, pero pronto su atención se centró en Kung Lao y la indefensa niña que estaba cargando.

El monje Shaolin se había sentado debajo de un árbol. Recargó su cabeza en el tronco, respirando pesadamente mientras trataba de recuperarse de la lucha. Cerró los ojos lamentándose de haber huido de la guerra, pero momentos después miró al pequeño ser que reposaba tranquilamente entre sus brazos. Observó su tierna fragilidad y cayó en la cuenta de que si no hubiera huido de Edenia, la suerte de la niña sería trágica y brutal.

De pronto uno de los guerreros rompió el silencio.

–Fracasamos –dijo Jonny Cage cabizbajo y arrodillado sobre el fresco pasto –Shao Kahn nos derrotó.

Raiden volteó a verlo, pensando en que tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

–Tan pronto como mi poder se restablezca, regresaré a Edenia. Pero ahora no queda más que rogar para que Liu Kang pueda detenerlo. Espero que aún se pueda hacer algo cuando llegue –contestó con incertidumbre.

Kung Lao se levantó al escuchar las palabras de Raiden y caminó hasta él, sujetando firmemente a Kina.

–Él tiene que estar bien –dijo con el ceño fruncido, casi reclamándole por dudar que Liu Kang logre librar el enfrentamiento con el emperador. –Debe hacerlo por ella –agregó y bajó la cabeza para mirar a la pequeña hija de su amigo.

Raiden guardó silencio por un momento, sin atreverse a expresar su mal presentimiento, pero una luz de esperanza invadió su mente.

–Así es, Kung Lao. Yo sé que Liu Kang es capaz de hacer hasta lo inimaginable por su hija –respondió esperando que ocurriera un milagro. –Mientras tanto debes de ser muy cuidadoso con Kina, pues seguramente Shao Kahn no descansará hasta encontrarla –indicó ignorando que el emperador creía que la pequeña estaba muerta gracias a la valiente decisión de su padre.

Kung Lao miró a la niña con algo de zozobra. No preocupado por su seguridad, sino que el simple hecho de tenerla cargando le provocaba un sentimiento raro y nuevo para él. De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una exclamación.

–¡Tengo que llevar a Sonya al cuartel de inmediato! –dijo Jax, preocupado por su compañera, quien aún estaba inconsciente. En la base de las Fuerzas Especiales tiene todo lo necesario para brindarle la asistencia que necesita. –Raiden ¿podrías teletransportarnos allá?

El dios del trueno se acercó a Jax mientras asentía con la cabeza.

–Sonya dio una gran batalla. Todos lo hicieron. Es una lástima que sus heridas y su esfuerzo no hayan servido de nada –comentó cruzando los brazos y mirando a la teniente tendida sobre el pasto.

Pareció pensar un momento mientras todos lo miraban en silencio. Posteriormente se giró hacia Kung Lao para dedicarle unas últimas palabras antes de retirarse.

–En un rato volveré a Edenia. No sé que será lo que encontraré, pero tengo la esperanza de que aún pueda unirme con Liu Kang y continuar con la batalla. Si todo sale bien, mañana vendré para decirte lo que ha ocurrido y qué es lo que debemos hacer –dijo y dirigió su vista hacia Kina –Te deseo mucha suerte con la niña –agregó, teniendo en mente la total inexperiencia del monje Shaolin con respecto al cuidado de los infantes.

Kung Lao se sentía algo angustiado; sin embargo, se mantenía optimista de que todo estaría bien.

–Dile a Liu Kang que esté tranquilo por su hija. Yo sé que ella es su mayor preocupación. Y también dile que dejaré todo listo para ir a luchar mañana si es necesario –dijo queriendo que Liu Kang sepa que puede contar con él para lo que sea.

Raiden asintió; aunque su interior le decía que ya no había nada más que hacer. Tal vez su regreso a Edenia era tan solo para confirmar su presentimiento y repudiar a Shao Kahn en su cara por tan reprobables actos.

Johnny Cage se acercó a Kung Lao para despedirse, pues él se iría junto con Jax y Sonya.

–Yo también me voy –dijo y le dio unas amigables palmadas en la espalda –Y bueno, no quiero estresarte, pero estas pequeñas personitas no dejan dormir nada –comentó en voz baja, como si le estuviera contando un secreto, mientras señalaba a Kina.

Kung Lao simplemente esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de Cage.

–No me hagas recordarlo –dijo Johnny –Hace tiempo estaba saliendo con una chica bastante linda, pero terminé con ella porque su hijo no dejaba de lloriquear toda la noche y…

–Johnny Cage, ya tenemos que irnos –interrumpió Raiden ante la importuna plática del actor.

Kung Lao no pudo evitar emitir una pequeña risilla que realmente necesitaba para poder sobrellevar el trago amargo por el que estaba pasando.

–Después platicamos. Cuida mucho a esta pequeña. Si necesitas algo, solo díselo al tío Cage –dijo Johnny dirigiéndose a Kina, tomando su diminuta mano. –Bien, parece que me ignoró –añadió bromistamente –No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado. Las chicas lo hacen a menudo.

El actor se reunió con Jax, esperando a que Raiden los lleve a la base de las Fuerzas Especiales.

–¡Suerte, Kung Lao! –gritó Jax desde lejos como despedida.

Raiden le ofreció una ligera reverencia al monje Shaolin, indicándole que ya iba a retirarse. Se dirigió hasta donde estaban los guerreros y los sujetó para ser teletransportados a su destino.

Kung Lao los veía con una sonrisa nostálgica, sintiendo una briza de viento helado que llegó de repente. Un resplandor hizo que cerrara los ojos y girara su cabeza para evitar la intensa luz. Cuando despareció, miró hacia el frente y con tristeza vio como sus amigos ya no estaban ahí.

Se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, solitario y pensativo, escuchando los soplidos del viento y las hojas de los árboles siendo agitadas por él.

Supo que era hora de regresar a su hogar. Se dio la vuelta y caminó una corta distancia para llegar a la entrada del templo, donde todos los monjes lo recibieron ansiosos de saber qué había pasado en la guerra contra los invasores del reino amigo, el cual era el nuevo hogar de quien fuera uno de sus más apreciados hermanos.

Kung Lao se abría paso entre todos los presentes que lo miraban con curiosidad cuando notaron el pequeño bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos.

El Gran Maestro del templo fue hacia él. Esperaba escuchar buenas noticias del guerrero, pero su rostro afligido auguraba un mal pronóstico.

El monje del sombrero estaba cabizbajo, pero se irguió en cuanto estuvo frente al maestro.

–Tuvimos que escapar. Shao Kahn y su ejército casi mata a mis amigos –dijo con tristeza que mezclaba ira. –de hecho, Kitana murió –añadió lamentándose.

El Gran Maestro cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar las penosas noticias.

–Entonces Liu Kang… –iba a decir temiendo la peor suerte para él.

–Vivirá –interrumpió tajantemente, confiando en que su amigo estaría bien. –Quería seguir luchando a su lado, pero Shao Kahn iba a hacerle daño a su hija, así que me pidió que escapara con ella para salvarla –añadió fijando su mirada en la niña.

El viejo maestro, a pesar de la tristeza y lástima que lo embargaban, no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que el pequeño bulto que Kung Lao estaba abrazando era la hija de Liu Kang, aquel alumno que tanto estimó cuando era parte de su hermandad.

El anciano estiró los brazos indicando que quería cargarla y Kung Lao se la cedió delicadamente.

–Es un pequeño milagro –dijo encantado por la ternura de Kina, contemplándola con una sonrisa. –¿Por cuánto tiempo cuidarás de ella? –preguntó.

–Por el tiempo que Liu Kang considere pertinente –respondió seguro de que no sería mucho.

–Pero… ¿No te has puesto a pensar si él…? –iba a decir, haciendo referencia a que existía la posibilidad de que muriera.

Kung Lao sintió como si una daga atravesara su pecho antes las dolorosas palabras del anciano. No quería ni pensar que su amigo podría perder la vida.

No tuvo respuesta para el maestro y optó por cambiar de tema.

–Necesito descansar –dijo cerrando los ojos y frotando las áreas de su cuerpo que estaban adoloridas debido a la lucha.

El anciano asintió comprensivo.

–Bien, te daré alimento para la niña –contestó mientras caminaba, indicándole que lo siguiera. Por fortuna el maestro tenía experiencia en el cuidado de los infantes, ya que a menudo se hacía cargo de los bebés que eran abandonados en las afueras del templo o que quedaban huérfanos y los llevaban con él mientras les conseguían un hogar.

Al llegar al área de cocina, el Gran Maestro sacó unas hierbas que puso a hervir unos momentos en agua. Después vertió el líquido resultante en un recipiente.

–Mañana tendremos que salir a conseguir leche muy temprano. Mientras tanto, si despierta, debes darle esta infusión –dijo señalándole la bebida que había preparado. Sacó un biberón, que tenía guardado para cuando otro pequeño e inocente huérfano estuviera afuera de las puertas del templo, y se lo mostró a Kung Lao.

Ambos hombres salieron de ahí. Como el monje del sombrero tenía sus manos ocupadas al estar cargando a Kina, el maestro decidió acompañarlo a su habitación para llevarle el recipiente con el té.

–Muchas gracias –Dijo Kung Lao cuando llegaron a su dormitorio.

Pese a que se esforzó por aparentar estar tranquilo, el anciano pudo percibir su nerviosismo.

–Sé que te sientes inseguro de cuidar a la niña; sin embargo, no es tan difícil como parece –dijo con una sonrisa amigable –Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero… algún día entenderás por qué no lo hice –agregó dando un melancólico suspiro.

Salió de la habitación, con mucha pena de dejar solo a Kung Lao en esos momentos, pero creía que era lo mejor.

Uno de los monjes curiosos que merodeaban por ahí, se acercó al Gran Maestro.

–¿Por qué no lo ayuda? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

El anciano sintió un nudo en la garganta a causa del mal vaticinio que esa pregunta reavivó. Pasó saliva con dificultad y su mirada se tornó brillante por unas lágrimas que inevitablemente se formaron en sus tristes ojos.

–No lo ayudo porque… el padre de esa niña tal vez ya no esté vivo –contestó con la voz entrecortada –su madre está muerta y estoy seguro de que Kung Lao no va a abandonarla, así que tiene que aprender a cuidarla solo –añadió con mucho pesar, pues además de esos duros pensamientos, también tenía en mente una de las normas del templo que podría causar que Kung Lao tuviera que irse de ahí, si es que en verdad decidía hacerse cargo de Kina.

Por su parte, al cerrarse la puerta, Kung Lao se quedó de pie un momento, atemorizado por la responsabilidad de cuidar a su pequeña _visitante_. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a su cama para recostarla.

–No cabe duda que la vida pone desafíos muy extraños –se dijo así mismo esbozando una sonrisa, pensando en que apenas la noche anterior dormía solo y ahora compartiría su espacio con esa criatura.

Después de dejarla acostada, caminó hacia un espejo, miró su rostro manchado de sangre y con algunos moretones que evidenciaban su gran valor y esfuerzo al luchar. Había un recipiente con agua que siempre tenía para lavarse las manos, solo que en esa ocasión lavaría su rostro para limpiar la sangre. Posteriormente siguió con su rutina habitual de cada noche.

Mientras se ponía sus ropas para dormir, reflexionó acerca de su temor ante esta nueva experiencia. Nunca imaginó que algún día se tendría que hacer responsable de una vida, y por lo tanto no estaba preparado. Creía que contaría con la ayuda del maestro, pero a pesar de que no fue así, no se extrañó por ello.

–Sus razones ha de tener –se dijo en su mente. Para Kung Lao, las decisiones del Gran Maestro eran incuestionables.

Después pensó que quizá el maestro tenga razón y cuidar un niño no sea tan difícil. No le quedaba de otra más que intentarlo y hacer lo mejor que pueda. La vida ofrece muchos retos y esta vez le toco enfrentar uno materializado en una niña que dependía de él.

Kung Lao la miró de lejos y sonrió al pensar en lo dichoso que debe ser Liu Kang con su existencia. Cayó en la cuenta de que era una honra que su amigo le haya confiado a su tesoro más preciado. Decidió dejar sus temores atrás y pensar que solo era cuestión de esperar pacientemente a que el padre de la pequeña luche por su reino, y una vez que salga victorioso podría entregársela con mucha satisfacción.

Después de reflexionar se sentía un poco más animado. Se acercó a la pequeña y retiró la manta que la cubría para verla mejor. Ahora que estaba en una situación más tranquila, se dio cuenta de lo linda y frágil que era la hija de su mejor amigo. Se sentó en la cama justo a su lado.

–Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de tu padre –le dijo a la pequeña en voz algo baja, mirando su tierno rostro perdido en sus sueños, aun sabiendo que no sería escuchado ni entendido por ella. La expresión de Kung Lao se tornó nostálgica, pues vinieron a su mente aquellas épocas en las que Liu Kang vivía en el templo. –Tan unidos que fuimos siempre –añadió melancólicamente.

De vuelta a la realidad, se puso de pie y vio a través de la ventana como uno de sus compañeros apagó la última vela que alumbraba el patio. Cerró la cortina y dio un gran suspiro.

Al girarse observó a Kina recostada y pensó en cómo se organizaría para dormir.

Acomodó a la niña en el centro de la cama, posteriormente se dirigió a un modesto mueble y sacó de él un par de almohadas que colocó a los lados del pequeño cuerpo de Kina con el fin de evitar una posible caída. Al ser una noche helada, la cubrió con la cobija de la cama.

Después regresó al mueble y tomó dos cobertores: uno era para cubrirse y el otro lo extendió en el suelo para acostarse sobre él, ya que decidió dormir en el piso para dejarle la cama entera a Kina.

Una vez que se cercioró de que la pequeña estaba bien, apagó la vela que alumbraba la habitación y se recostó en el frío suelo. A pesar de que la incomodidad de su nuevo sitio para dormir era evidente, no se comparaba con la incertidumbre de saber cómo estaría Liu Kang. Pensaba en él una y otra vez, deseando poder ir en su ayuda.

No podía conciliar el sueño, pero después de un rato, ni siquiera logró darse cuenta cuando sus ojos se cerraron y al fin logró dormirse.


	3. El Comienzo de una Nueva Vida

**Disclaimer**: Mortal Kombat y sus personajes, pertenecen a Netherrealm Studios, WarnerBros y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: El Comienzo de una Nueva Vida.<strong>

* * *

><p>Al amanecer todo era calma y tranquilidad en el Templo Shaolin como de costumbre. Se escuchaba a lo lejos el canto de las aves que siempre anunciaba la salida del sol.<p>

Kung Lao acababa de despertar. Parpadeó con rapidez unas cuantas veces al abrir los ojos por primera vez y miró alrededor de su habitación con extrañeza, como si hubiera despertado en un lugar desconocido. Ese desconcierto fue ocasionado porque, debido a su somnolencia, no recordó que había dormido en el piso. Tenía vagos recuerdos de haber sido exaltado por un agudo llanto que turbó su descanso durante la madrugada.

–¿Habrá sido un sueño? –se preguntó mientras le venían a la mente algunos recuerdos más de él alimentando a un bebé con un biberón en la obscuridad apenas iluminada por una vela.

Se levantó con algo de dificultad y vio en su cama a la pequeña Kina. Entonces supo que no había sido un sueño, sino la realidad: la hija de sus grandes amigos Liu Kang y Kitana estaba con él.

Para su sorpresa, la niña estaba despierta.

–Buenos días –le dijo Kung Lao con una sonrisa cuando se acercó a ella, observando sus profundos y brillantes ojos marrones tan parecidos a los de sus padres.

Kina se había llevado su diminuta mano a la boca y parecía observar curiosa al monje. Él se disponía a sentarse en la cama para acompañarla un momento, pero unas voces que se escucharon en el patio del templo llamaron su atención.

Se asomó por la ventana, entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la molestia que le provocaba el sol y vio a lo lejos a Raiden conversando con el Gran Maestro. Salió corriendo con una sonrisa, sin importarle que aún vistiera su ropa de dormir.

–¡Raiden! ¡Raiden! –gritaba mientras corría optimista de que todo haya salido bien.

El dios del trueno y el Gran Maestro voltearon a verlo en cuanto escucharon los ecos de sus gritos. El maestro del templo prefirió retirarse para que Raiden hablara a solas con él.

–¿Qué ha pasado en Edenia? ¿Debemos ir a luchar? –preguntó Kung Lao entusiasmado cuando llegó hasta él, deseando con toda su alma que asintiera, sin embargo, Raiden no expresó nada, pues sabía que las noticias que le traía lo lastimarían mucho.

–Ven conmigo –dijo el dios, indicándole que vayan a su habitación.

El monje Shaolin desdibujó su sonrisa y caminó junto a él, presintiendo que la situación no era nada favorable. Al llegar a la habitación, Kung Lao se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, ansioso por escucharlo.

–¿Cómo está Liu Kang? –le preguntó preocupado.

Imploraba su pronta respuesta, pero Raiden lo miró fijamente unos segundos y agachó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, sin atreverse a contarle sobre la tragedia que había acontecido.

Esa reacción causó que el rostro de Kung Lao expresara tristeza e incredulidad a la vez.

–No... –tan solo se dijo en su mente el triste monje, dejándose caer en una silla sin poder creer que había ocurrido lo que tanto temía.

–Murió –dijo Raiden sin atreverse a mirarlo –Se suicidó.

El guerrero Shaolin sintió su corazón deshacerse ante esas terribles palabras.

–¿Por qué haría eso? –cuestionó casi sin aliento.

–¿Recuerdas que te dije que Liu Kang haría lo inimaginable por su hija?, pues así fue –respondió –Se suicidó por ella; saltó a la gran cascada que estaba junto al palacio. Se llevó consigo la canasta en la que dormía su hija, y estoy seguro que lo hizo para que Shao Kahn creyera que ambos murieron.

Kung Lao cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo que las palabras de Raiden se clavaban dolorosamente en su pecho.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

–Uno de los nobles soldados de Edenia, que servía a Kitana, me lo dijo –contestó –Ahora trabaja para Shao Kahn. Parecía estar apenado por ello, pero no lo culpo, pues si se declaraba detractor del nuevo emperador, seguramente sería asesinado. Shao Kahn le ordenó a él y a otros hombres buscar el cuerpo de Liu Kang entre las aguas; y lo encontraron. También encontraron la canasta destrozada.

–¿El soldado sabe que la niña aún vive? –preguntó Kung Lao exaltado.

Raiden negó con la cabeza, logrando tranquilizar al monje Shaolin.

–Dijo que creían que el cuerpo de la niña había sido devorado por un animal acuático que rondaba en el sitio en donde encontraron los restos de la canastilla. Desde luego que no lo saqué de su error.

Los dos hombres se callaron unos instantes lamentándose por los trágicos sucesos.

–Lo más triste de todo –comentó Raiden rompiendo el amargo silencio –es que no logré saber en dónde se encuentran los cuerpos de Kitana y Jade. Pero probablemente fueron arrojados a una fosa común que Shao Kahn ordenó excavar para todos los caídos.

Kung Lao se levantó de golpe de la silla al no soportar escuchar tales atrocidades.

–Esto no se puede quedar así, Raiden –dijo cerrando fuertemente los puños.

–No hay nadie que tenga el derecho de reclamar el reino. Las tierras quedaron totalmente desprotegidas con la muerte de Kitana y Liu Kang –contestó el dios con profunda impotencia –pero te juro por su memoria que haré lo posible para que Shao Kahn abandone Edenia y pague por todo lo que hizo.

Kung Lao bajó la cabeza a causa del desanimo. Pero pronto recordó algo que interrumpió su dolor, y volteó a ver su cama en donde la indefensa hija de sus amigos yacía sin tener idea de la tragedia que había ocurrido.

–¿Qué va a pasar con ella? –preguntó Raiden sabiendo que el monje estaba mirándola.

El guerrero no pudo contestarle nada. Fue su fe en que Liu Kang lograría vivir lo que le había impedido pensar en lo que haría con la niña si quedara huérfana.

Tras unos momentos reflexionando, asintió tardíamente a la cuestión que el dios del trueno le hizo.

–Ya sé lo que voy a hacer –dijo mirando fijamente a Kina.

Raiden esbozó una sonrisa presintiendo la decisión que Kung Lao había tomado.

* * *

><p>El noble y valiente monje Shaolin aceptó hacerse cargo de Kina para siempre, lo cual implicaría que tuviera que dejar el templo, pues las mujeres ahí no son admitidas. Tal vez podrían autorizarle la estancia a la niña por un tiempo (quizá hasta que crezca un poco), pero era inminente que algún día tendría que irse, así que lo mejor era que Kung Lao abandonara el templo de una vez, si es que no pensaba desampararla nunca.<p>

El Gran Maestro quería decírselo, pero no se atrevía. Para su fortuna, ni siquiera fue necesario. El propio Kung Lao sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente el Gran maestro y todos los monjes estaban reunidos en el enorme patio del templo, con un rostro triste, como el que solo el adiós provoca.<p>

Las puertas de madera de la tranquila habitación, donde los monjes siempre meditan, se abrieron lentamente. De ahí salió Kung Lao, vestido con una camisa china tradicional, que usa cualquier ciudadano común de aquél país, al igual que sus pantalones y calzado. En sus brazos cargaba a la niña con la que llegó la noche pasada. Miró de lejos a todos sus compañeros, quienes estaban quietos y bien alineados junto al Gran Maestro.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, respiró hondamente y caminó hacia ellos compartiendo el mismo rostro de melancolía, deteniéndose justo frente al maestro.

–Si fuera un niño, no habría ningún problema con que se quede, podría crecer aquí y ser uno como nosotros…, pero…, una niña…

–Sí…, lo sé –contestó Kung Lao al anciano, y con tristeza giró su cabeza hacia las puertas del templo donde había dejado su maleta empacada con todas sus pertenencias.

El maestro no pudo evitar bajar la mirada después de ver la maleta, ante la pena de saber que estaba listo para partir.

–No queremos hacer esto, pero tenemos normas y no debemos hacer excepciones…

Kung Lao no quiso escuchar su explicación y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, con el fin de hacerlo callar.

–Conozco las normas y es por eso que me voy –interrumpió cerrando los ojos y después esbozó una ligera y fingida sonrisa.

Aunque el guerrero aparentaba estar resignado a abandonar su hogar, el anciano veía en su mirada triste el llanto que su valor y fuerza espiritual no dejaban salir.

–Si eventualmente necesitas algo, sabes que tus hermanos y yo siempre estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte –dijo y le ofreció un pequeño costal que sacó de entre sus ropas después de un incómodo y triste silencio. –Toma esto. No es mucho, pero te va a servir mientras consigues algún trabajo.

El monje miró el costal sabiendo lo que tenía dentro y lo tomó tras unos segundos de indecisión.

–Gracias por todo –le dijo como un eterno agradecimiento por lo que aprendió y vivió con él mientras estuvo en el templo.

El anciano respondió con una sonrisa acompañada de una lágrima. Miró a Kina y le dio una suave caricia en la cabeza que la hizo moverse un poco al sentir su roce.

Kung Lao vio a todos sus compañeros y se reverenció ante ellos como despedida. Ellos le respondieron con otra reverencia sin poder evitar demostrar tristeza.

El momento más difícil había llegado. Se dio la vuelta lentamente un tanto cabizbajo, tomó la maleta que estaba junto a las puertas y salió del templo, confundido y un poco temeroso de lo que le depararía el destino.

Miró hacia atrás por última vez aquel recinto que lo cobijó durante mucho tiempo. Era su hogar y para él no era fácil irse de ahí; sin embargo, optó por dejar atrás su dolor y emprender el largo camino a casa.

Al abandonar la hermandad, planeó hacer una vida como la de una persona común. Quería cuidar de Kina en un entorno tranquilo y digno.

Decidió irse a su pequeña y humilde casa, la cual está situada en un lugar donde no hay viviendas cercanas y está rodeada por un extenso campo. Dicha casa estaba abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo y es el único lugar que Kung Lao tiene para vivir.

Había mucho camino que recorrer, pues la vivienda quedaba muy lejos del templo y solo se podía llegar a pie.

* * *

><p>Luego de varias horas, Kung Lao apenas iba a medio camino. A su alrededor no había nada más que fresca y bella vegetación.<p>

El sol se estaba poniendo, haciendo lucir el cielo majestuoso y hermoso. Su color azul había palidecido a uno violeta, y las nubes se veían doradas a causa del intenso resplandor del astro rey.

Mientras iba caminando, Kung Lao observaba a su lado un enorme lago que parecía extenderse más allá del horizonte.

Se detuvo un momento y dejó a Kina recostada sobre el pasto que abundaba en el lugar. Sacó de su maleta dos faroles de papel y después colocó dentro de ellos un par de velas encendidas.

Como una vieja costumbre lo indica, dejaría escapar los faroles en el agua con el fin de que la luz de éstos guíe a los espíritus de Liu Kang y Kitana de vuelta al otro mundo.

Volteó a ver a la pequeña Kina antes de dejarlos ir. Estaba seguro de que cuando los espíritus de sus amigos llegaran a su destino siempre estarían mirando a su hija.

Kung Lao juró cuidar de ella como si fuera suya para que las almas de sus amigos estuvieran en paz.

–La protegeré de todo el mal que pueda rodearla y, aunque tal vez no pueda ofrecerle lujos, la colmaré de todas las enseñanzas y valores que un hombre de bien puede brindarle para que ella en el futuro sea una mujer de bien –dijo en su mente, dedicando esas palabras a Liu Kang y Kitana.

Caminó hasta la orilla del lago, colocó los faroles sobre el agua y los dejó ir. Sintió una briza de viento rozando su cuerpo mientras veía los faroles siendo arrastrados lentamente por las aguas, yendo hacia el sol que se reflejaba intensamente sobre el lago, como si estuviesen atraídos por él.

Cuando se perdieron en las lejanías del lago, Kung Lao se dio la vuelta, caminó hasta Kina para cargarla y siguió su camino, anhelando que las almas de sus amigos lo guíen en esa nueva vida que estaba por comenzar.


End file.
